BECAUSE OF FANGIRLS
by megane-neko-sensei
Summary: WILL MIKAN OVERCOME HER PHOBIA?NATSUMIKAN. well its my 3rd fanfiction. hope ya like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikan was transferred to the alice academy japan. Everyone in the academy knew that she was the superstars ex so they respect her.

In the classroom….

Narumi:ohayou minna-san we have new student she came from Europe.pls. treat her e in mi-chan.

Then mikan came in

Mikan:ohayou minna. Watashi wa sakura mikan des.

Class: (whisper) so she was riku's ex.

Narumi:you're right she was riku's ex so pls. respect her . by the way who will be her partner?

Then all boys except natsume and ruka raise their hands.

Narumi: hmm. It's hyuuga….

Fangirls: whaaaattttt??

Natsume: hn.

Then they heard some small chuckles and it came from mikan.

Mikan: so hyuuga was their heartthrob here. I didn't expect it.(then she gave an evil smirked) so sensei can I have my seat now.

Narumi:hai.

Mikan:arigatou.

Narumi: ok class you have a freetime for now so you can bond with sakura.

Mikan goes to her seat and sit beside natsume who was staring at her curiosly. Then the class was interrupt when…..

Natsume: mikan?

Mikan: you didn't know me easily.(she laugh)

Narumi: you know each other?

Mikan: yup he was my childhood friend and were bestfriend for years.

Narumi: oohhh. Ok. Adieu!!

Then narumi exited the room.

Natsume:mikan I didn't expect you'd come here

Mikan:shimpai shinaide yo. I'll stay here in japan coz you know after "our" break up.

Natsume: don't be sad

Mikan: there are rumors that you gave them your hyuuga's death glare and some say that you didn't laugh or even smile.nande?

Natsume: because im bored here. I don't have any friend that will understand me,like you. By the way you want to go to central town .

Mikan:hmm. Sounds beautiful… uhmm..ok!

When they are about to exited the room sumire stop them.

Permy:hmp. Why are you w/ my natsume?

Mikan: oh. Shite iranai you have girlfriend.

Natsume: don't mind her . I don't have any girlfriend. Shes one of the fangirls of mine.

Mikan: so excuse us.(she raise an eyebrow.)

Then they go to central town.

A/n:ihope you like it its my 3rd fanfiction.im natsumikan fan…..pls review…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When mikan and natsume went to central town hotaru saw them.

Hotaru: (thought)hahahaha I will be a billionaire….

Hotaru went closer to them then CLICK CLICK CLICK……

Natsume: hey!! Hotaru what are you doing…?

Hotaru: getting a picture of you…

Mikan: what's your name again?

Hotaru: hotaru imai . (then she smirked)

Mikan: I knew you you're my classmate at gakuen alice Europe..

Hotaru: yeah..

Mikan : I didn't knew that you're transferred here , too.

Hotaru: yeah but 3 months advanced than yours . and that's why im taking a picture of the two of you.

Mikan : really? Ok natsume smile!!

Hotaru take a picture of the two of them

Hotaru: (thought) how idiotic girl…

…..

….  
…

..

And hotaru sell the pictures…

….

…

..

Many days had passed and then one day mikan was strolling the campus..

And she saw natsume..

Mikan: (thought) what are he doing there?...

….

…

Mikan got closer to him

Mikan; well you're asleep…you know natsume you are kinda cute…

_Oh I hope he didn't hear what I've said…_

_Natsume:im not asleep…thanks for the compliment.._

Natsume open his one eye.

Mikan: … natsume you're not asleep??

Natsume: yeah and I heard everything.

He stand up and caressed mikan's cheek and leave her like a zombie…

Natsume: cute huh?

And then he runs…

Mikan touch her cheeks and she blush…

(A/N: im sorry if it was very short…pls.. review…)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One morning mikan was going to their classroom…

Mikan: ohayou?...no one's in here why?

She sit on her seat and read a book …then natsume came..

Natsume: mikan?

Mikan: hi!

Natsume: why are you here there's no classes because it's Saturday…by the way wanna have a date?

Mikan: umm. .date…o-ok..

Mikan and natsume went to a pan cake store…

While having their date…

Natsume smirked and then he laugh….

Mikan: hey what's so funny huh?

Natsume get a tissue and wipe the chocolate syrup on her cheeks..

Mikan: anou arigatou…

Natsume: mikan, pls. don't be surprise…

Mikan: nande?

Natsume: will you be my girl-

He was interrupt when mikan kiss his cheeks

Mikan: of course…

And their date was ended… when they went to the academy

Mikan: natsume?

Natsume: hm??

Mikan: what would you like me to call you?

Natsume: …

Mikan: natsume? Hmm.. maybe would you like me to call you cup cake or strawberries or maybe honey or chocolate-

Natsume: shhh…. Even you would call me baka or aho or teme … I'll always love you forever more…

Mikan: arigatou but don't worry I wont call you baka or aho or teme cause I love you…ilove you natsume …

And hand-in-hand they go back to the academy…..

One day….

Anna: isit true that you and natsume have a relationship??

Mikan: hey be quiet….

Hotaru: congrats mikan…

Then natsume came…

Fan girls: natsume!!

a/n: review pls!!...arigatou…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikan went to them

Mikan: natsume.. natsume? Natsume?

No respond

Suddenly she remember her past.

Flash back….

Mikan: riku? Riku! Riku!!

No respond

She come nearer to them

Mikan: excuse me

Fangirl; why who are you to make way for you??

Mikan: im riku"s girlfriend

Fangirl:whatttt??11

Fangirls started to complained

Fangirls: is that true that you're making a relationship with a Japanese girl??

Riku: uhhhm… no its only a rumor… mikaru was my girlfriend she was now my leading lady on my next movie…

Mikan: what nooo??11 that's impossible!!

Mikan runs and cries…..

End of flash back….

"_maybe natsume do that im afraid…"_

Then mikan became pale and she faint…

THUDDD!!

Hotaru: mikan!!

Natsume carried mikan and they went to the school hospital…

In the hospital

Nurse: shes ok … she needs a little bit rest…

Natsume: ok arigatou..

The nurse exited the room…

Mikan woke up..

Natsume: daijoubu?

Mikan nodded..

Natsume:ok I need to go back see ya later…

When natsume was going to leave…

Mikan:natsume,itte kudasai!!

Natsume went back to her

Mikan: natsume onegai tell me that youll never leave me!!

Natsume: of course mikan…

Mikan close her eyes and take a nap…

Natsume hold her hands and said,"I love you mikan"

a/n: sorry for the short update review pls….. arigatou..


End file.
